coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4494 (21st October 1998)
Plot Jim's so upset about Michael Wall stopping visiting that Liz goes to his clinic. He says he can only handle not seeing Liz by staying away. Sally resents Greg going for lunch with a businesswoman, Maggie Knight, which she's indirectly paying for. Greg is angry when he brings the buyer back to the office to find Sally has the girls with her. Les taunts Hayley and she's had enough. She tells Roy that she's leaving but he begs her to stay and they brave the Rovers together. Judy is upset at Natalie's hen night when she answers the door to Tony. Les and Des are incapable of leaving the Rovers and have to stay overnight, slumped against each other in one of the booths. Cast Regular cast *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Hayley Patterson - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Linda Sykes - Jacqueline Pirie *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Natalie Horrocks - Denise Welch *Greg Kelly - Stephen Billington *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Sophie Webster - Emma Woodward *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Deirdre Rachid - Anne Kirkbride *Lorraine Brownlow - Holly Newman *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Tony Horrocks - Lee Warburton *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson Guest cast *Receptionist - Cathy Sabberton *Michael Wall - Dominic Rickhards *Maggie Knight - Barbara Dryhurst Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *15a Coronation Street - Living room *Coronation Street Garage *Underworld - Factory floor *Roy's Rolls *12a Rosamund Street - Bedroom *Greg Kelly Enterprises - Office *Unnamed clinic - Reception, consultation room and stairway Notes *This episode was broadcast at 9.45pm to allow for coverage of Champions League football. *First appearance of Tony Horrocks since 28th February 1997. *Linda Sykes speaks of having a husband in this episode, something that is not alluded to again in the programme. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Judy gets a shock at Natalie’s hen party, and Greg becomes angry when Sally turns the office into a playpen. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,510,000 viewers (10th place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Linda Sykes: "It was dead mean of me to stop you using the ladies'." Hayley Patterson: "Oh, I see. No need." Linda Sykes: "No, no. Not many people stand up to me the way you did you know. Not even me husband." Hayley Patterson: "Oh you're just saying that." Linda Sykes: "The way you stood your ground. Showed you had balls." Hayley Patterson: "Thank you..." --- Janice Battersby: "Well you could at least shift some of them rolls of fabric instead of doing nowt." Linda Skyes: "No, they're too heavy. It's man's work is that... Hayley?" Category:1998 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns